User blog:JackiiSekaiReborn/I'm quitting this wiki
As the title of this blog suggests, I'm leaving. This post is not the typical "F**k this wiki, f**k you all, I'm gone." post, so I won't be negative. I'll explain why I'm leaving, and then I'll focus on the positives on the wiki. Reason Number One - Just... read this... The first reason is that I just no longer enjoy this place like I used to. I had so much fun in here when I first joined. The people here were great and this place was very much thriving. But ever since school started, the wiki hasn't been the same and I've started drifting more and more. On top of this, administrating just feels like a chore I don't do anymore. I was excited to be a staff member when I first applied as admin about a month ago. I was excited to help out. But after I figured out that Charm wasn't really doing much on Geokatsu~ko! anymore, I kept trying to revive it by adding details and even updating the character infobox, but nobody ever came. Reason Number Two - Idol Hope Pretty Cure Later, I considered making a character for Idol Hope Pretty Cure, a project that got me so much into collabing, so I wanted to help Yuki out. The things I didn't like were how Hikari was getting so narcississtic about who the white cure in the series was, up to calling Yui ugly. Mitsuru was cute, and she had a nice design. I'm glad she got positive comments. As for Hime, I didn't like her. She was the Mary Sue of the series, having more than one hair color, and getting way too many compliments. Hana Izumi on the other hand, got only one compliment. Other than that, thanks for the comments, Yuki and Momo. Reason Number Three - Futari wa Pretty Cure but it makes you question your existence As for FWPCBIMYQYE, or in this case, Futari wa Pretty Cure, It was a joke. I wanted to make you guys laugh by making Nancy and Jonathan from Stranger Things Cure Black and Cure White. Of course, Megumi was confused. I explained, but still didn't get it. When Erena questioned it, Megumi answered... Forget about it. MY SERIES. Very nice, Megumi. Forget about a joke series I made. Very nice. Reason Number Four - Instrumental Pretty Cure and Sweet Seasons Instrumental Pretty Cure was a project that I loved working on. I planned out every episode, yet nobody but Megumi commented on it. So now it is discontinued. Same for Sweet Seasons. The only comments were about the names being replaced. Reason Number Five - Hikari She made Hime Oozora a complete mary sue (which is why I hate hime), and she basically insulted Megumi. She copied me and left and decided to make a new wiki. What a great friend she is. While I made a very constructive post listing all the reasons I'm leaving, she made a completely f**king mess of hers. Even More... Basically, I've abandoned making creations on a place I don't like anymore. Secondly, the people here aren't like they used to be. I'm not going to name any names, but either all the cool people have left or lost their cool and all of the bad people are sort of becoming cooler. Don't get me wrong, there are a lot of great people here, but there are just as many people I dislike here. Again, I'm not going to say who is who to prevent this from becoming a "F**k this wiki" post, but I will say that. Lastly, school. I have a lot of overdue things right now that I need to work on, but so many things online get in the way. I somehow have a relatively okay average right now and I want to make it even better, and missing assignments from September and October likely won't help with that. I'm also planning on working on Dead Ended and making my own manga soon, so that'll make me have even less time than I do now to do admin stuff. To focus on the positive side of this, I have met many amazing people here and had so many good times here. I just wish that this place was like it was when I first came (albeit a lot less hectic) and it was more fun. I have experienced so much in the past two years and learned how much I love writing, roleplaying, making OCs and so much more. I found people like me and even not like me but still cool to talk to. And if you still want to contact me, I am not leaving fandom, and my username will be the same. My Tumblr is Hanamichaaaan. I'm going to delete all of my own pages myself and demote myself once I'm done moving them all to Fandom of Pretty Cure Wiki, so I'll probably still be around for a couple of days. You all have changed my life one way or another, for better or worse. Maybe I'll come back in a day. A week. A month. A year. Never. All I know is that, for now, I'm out, so see you around. I'll be responding to comments from within a week. This is now outdated. Nobody is stupid, Hikari isn't a female dog. I will be working on dead ended and pinku-chan no sekai but other than that, I'm staying. Category:Blog posts